You are my star
by emenelness
Summary: ..."I just want to say those three little words"....I can't figure something out to write here, but the stroy is really good...for me :D, pls! R&R!.....


**A/N: hello again! Well here's a little story that came up to my head today. Please excuse my wrong usage of grammar because it's only been a few weeks since I started writing :)**

**this little story is being narrated by Jesse Aarons**

**I was thinking about final fantasy 7 AC last night that's when I came up with a thought on how Jess will see Leslie again, Like how Cloud saw Aerith in the movie… hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Bridge to Terabithia blah blah**

--

**You are my star**

I was walking down the dirt road on a Monday evening, well not exactly cause the sun is just about to set. As I walk pass the large hedge, I remember the times when we were together racing down the road to the rope, and how she used to always beat me. I also remember that time when she smiled at me in the rain as I watched her run towards her house. And now 3 months have pass, I'm starting to overcome my past and began to live a new life. But sometimes, I feel like I'm alone and just find myself crying in my bed till I'll sleep. Maybe I'm just missing her so badly and wishing that I could say those three little words. But for now, I'll just cherish every memory that we shared together.

As I turned towards the right to the grass fields, I can feel the cool evening breeze, and the sun is now setting so fast only one fourth of the sky is covered with light and everything else is covered by the wonderful evening stars. I gently lay myself in the middle of the field and stared at the sky. As the sun sets, I watched the stars gently showing themselves from the darkness, every single one of them are shimmering; even the perfectly shaped crescent moon seems to be dancing with them. I close my eyes for a second and when I opened it, I wondered if she's up there somewhere, watching from the heavens. Then I saw a big bright star, it outstands every single star around it from its stunning brightness. That's when I thought that…Leslie was there, watching me.

I closed my eyes and said, "I really miss you" and then I felt the evening breeze again. Somehow, it made so comfortable with its calming sound. As I opened my eyes, I'm no longer lying on the grass fields. I was standing in a place I've never been before. It looks like a paradise to me, with its clear blue sky and tall grasses, and the air is filled with a strong smell of strawberry. Then a tear ran down on my cheek

Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me, a very familiar one. And somehow I feel happy but I don't know why. All I know is…She's right here behind me. We were standing back to back from each other. I heard a little giggle behind me, I even felt happier when I heard this, and it felt good to be with her.

"Are you crying Jess?" She said, with a little giggle.

"I…think so…"

"Why?"

"Cause…you're not here with me anymore"

"What makes you said that? I'm always at your side. I thought you already know that…"

"But…you're dead"

"I know Jess, but that doesn't mean I'm not there anymore, I'm always here. Right here" I wasn't looking at her but I know as she said the last few line she was point where her heart is.

"I really miss you"

"Me too Jess, me too"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Someday Jess, someday. I just know it"

A little silence

"I'm sorry Leslie…"

"For what?"

"For being so selfish that day. I should've invited you to come"

"It's okay Jess. Don't blame yourself for my death, I don't like it"

"Okay..."

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay strong okay? I may not be there to enjoy life with you but I want you to know the I care a lot about you and I don't want anything bad will happen to you"

"…"

"And Jess…"

"Yes?..."

"Have a good life and don't be afraid to express yourself cause someday, You'll be a great and famous artist. I can feel it"

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind"

"Are you ready to leave now?"

"Do I have to?"

"Of course, silly!" she laughs again "And whenever you want to talk to me again you'll know what to do, right?"

"Yes, I'll look at your star"

"No Jess, that's OUR star"

"Oh…okay…"

"Goodbye for now Jess"

"Yeah See you….Oh, and Leslie…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, I love you so much"

"I know Jess, I love you too"

"I'll never forget you Leslie. You changed my life like, in a really big way"

"I know"

"Goodbye now"

I slowly close my eyes again. I heard that she is now walking; I can hear the grass being moved. And I heard her say something, but I was already out of earshot.

As I open my eyes, I was lying in the grass field once again. Looking up the big bright star, our star, I smiled at it and slowly get up and getting ready to go home.

I saw myself again walking on the dirt road and thinking about her. As I was walking, I feel…Lighter, I feel livelier again. Like those times when I'm with her. But she's on a wonderful place now that I surely know she enjoys.

When I got home everyone was doing there usual things, my sisters are watching T.V. and my parents are busy on managing our financial things. I went straight up to my room and decided to go to bed. As I lie down and close my eyes, I was thinking about her again, and I just realize what she just said just before I left. She said: "Jess, You are my star and I will never let you fall." Next thing I knew, I was smiling in my sleep.

All's well that ends well.

--

**A/N: There! I hope you guys like it. I had so much fun writing this story. **

**The Line "You are my star and I will never let you fall", comes from a GIF image I saw on the internet about a year ago**

**And the line "All's well that ends well" Comes from Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day. He said that before they sang their last song in a concert, I think its bullet in a bible, OR this line comes from one album of Chiodos…**


End file.
